Broken
by chibiasterphoenix456
Summary: It takes a lot to break someone, what happens when you go too far?
1. Chapter 1

Broken

**Estrella: Wow, I'm living up to my pen name!**

**Tsu: How?**

**Estrella: Almost all my fics are for Aster! I do not own Gx! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Sartorius's POV

She looked so sad. Her eyes filled with tears. I don't remember what I did to male her hate me, well, I didn't. But now, the memories just flash before me...

_FL__ASHBACK_

_Aster Phoenix ran up to her boyfriend, Sartorius Takuma. He smiled and leaned down to steal a kiss._

_"So, how are?" She asked. Sartorius chuckled._

_"Fine. You ready?" He replied. She nodded when a female voice could be heard._

_"__TORI-KUN!" She said. A redhead ran up to them, "it's me Angela! Angela Cho! I missed you!" Angela stopped infront of him. He lookes at her before smiling._

_"Angela! So nice to see you as well. This is Aster, my girlfriend." He sai putting an arm aroun__d Aster, and he let his hand drop._

_"Don't you dare Tori!" Aster snapped. Sartorius chuckled but brought his hand back up__. Damn. And he was hoping he WOULDN'T get caught, oh well..._

_"I...see." Ang__ela glared at Aster the minute Sartorius looked away. Aster glared back._

_"Why don't you two catch up? We can have our date somw other time Tori." She said. She left them, but kissed Sartorius before leaving. She glared once more at Angela and was gone._

_A__BOUT A MONTH LATER_

_Angela made sure everything was set. As soon as he walked up to her, she pulled him into a kiss._

_"Angela?!" He said on shock. _

_"Sorry, I need to work on a kissing seen for a drama project." She explained. Sartorius doubted her for a while. She kept going, even giving him a script... _

_Jaden and Aster were walking by the shore. Jaden looked at Aster in concern. The other girl seemed ill, why, she wasn't sure._

_"So, is it true? Are you...?" She asked. _

_"Maybe. The doctor said I am, but he's a double check. Just to make sure, but we only did it once, and I felt fine until earlier this month." Aster said. Jaden nodded. She and Jesse were excited the moment they decided to have a baby, but marriage first. Aster sighed, wondering how Sartorius would like knowing she may have be sicker than they thought. She wasn't sure about it, she wanted children like Jaden and Jesse, but only ever had sex once in her life, and now that she thought about it, it was more like making out taken to the extremes. But still..._

_"Anyways, Sartorius gave me this beautiful ring for our anniversary. I haven't taken it off... since..." she stopped and stared at the scene before her. "How could he?!" Jaden, curious as to what she meant, took a look__. _

_"The asshole! I thought he loved YOU!" She said. Aster looked at her, her eyes saying, 'so-did-I...'_

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Broken

**Estrella: I own the plot, not Gx! Enjoy!**

_Talking on TV "…"_

Chapter 2

1 Year Later...

Normal POV

Sartorius sighed. He regretted that day, the time he kissed Angela. Not because he actually enjoyed it, but because he lost Aster. She broke up with him that very night. Her eyes were the one thing that still haunted him. And he wasn't sure what to do about it. He sighed and looked away from the ocean. It reminded him too much of her eyes. He wondered how she was… he turned on the TV, and was shocked at the couple he saw…

ON THE TV!

_"… I'm Carmela Sanchez, reporting live from Kaiba World! That's right folks, Seto Kaiba opened up a new amusement park after Kaiba Land got popular. And today is the grand opening. We are here greeting couples such as Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Mouto! That's right everyone, Kaiba and Yugi have gotten together! We also have Mr. Wheeler and Ms. Valentine, and Mr. Ishtar and Mr. Bakura," _a woman with dark blue hair and brown eyes said. She listened into her head set as the screen split in two, revealing a man with light blond hair and hazel eyes.

_" Our newest couple is that of Aster Phoenix and Derek Rider. The Angel of Destiny has gotten together with the Demon of Destruction! It's a couple no one saw coming…"_ Sartorius turned off the TV. He never thought she'd move on, but she did.

'Was I really that bad to her?' He wondered and walked out, bumping into none other than Jaden Yuki. Jaden's hair had gotten longer over the past year and now fell to her shoulders. She wore a one piece red swim suit, covered by her white t- shirt, and crimson shorts. She also had black flats on. Her signature jacket, was being washed that day, damn. Jaden was about to apologize, when she saw who it was. She huffed and walked away. Jesse walked up to Sartorius and gave him a dirty look. Before he realized it, he was held back by the older male.

"I want to know why everyone hates me now…" was all that he said. Jesse sighed, and repeated what Jaden had told him. About the kiss, the break up, how Aster had been really ill-

"She was ill? Why didn't she tell me?!" Sartorius asked.

"I don't know, but my guess was that she was scared. Whatever it was, she's fine now. But why did you kiss Angela?" Jesse demanded.

"I didn't! SHE kissed me, and claimed to be practicing for a drama project or something! But I never believed her story!" Jesse looked sorry at the older male. "It's too late anyways… she moved on."

"Huh?"

"She's with Derek Rider…"

**Review! Anyone wants guess what illness Aster had… or has? Was it even an ILLNESS at all?! Read and find out next time on Broken!**


	3. Chapter 3

Broken

**Estrella: I own the plot, not Gx! Enjoy! **

_Talking on TV "…"_

_Flashbacks_

**_LAST TIME! On Broken, Jesse pays Sartorius an unexpected, unexpected for Jesse that is, visit. He finds out that Aster is now dating Derek Rider, and that Sartorius never truly meant for his kiss with Angela to happen. Now…_**

Chapter 3

"Who's Derek Rider?" Jesse asked. Sartorius shrugged. Jesse sighed and left the man alone. He walked over to Jaden and they headed to Kaiba World…

AT KAIBA WORLD!

'Ra damn these people to hell,' Derek thought as he held Aster close. They had gotten together last year, about a few months after her big break up with Sartorius. He remembered the day they met clearly…

_FLASHBACK!_

_Derek groaned as a pillow hit him in the face. He sat up and glared at his older sister, Byakko. The girl had pale blond hair, kind of like his own only his was almost white, green eyes and alabaster skin. He had steel purple eyes and slightly tanned skin._

_"What do you want?" He growled out. Byakko shook her head as she pulled him up._

_"Father says you have to work at rink today," she said with a sigh. Derek groaned, he HATED working at the rink because of the sluts who came and tried, keyword TRIED, to flirt with him. But he never liked anyone of them. They were just… BLEUGH! _

_"NOW DEREK!" Byakko snarled. Derek took his time getting to the rink. But instead of sluts, he saw, KIDS. And they were with a girl about, he guessed, two years younger than him. She held a hockey stick in her hands, and was actually TEACHING them some of the basics of the game. But of course, almost all of the kids fell the minute they tried to move…_

_"Uh, do you need any help?" He asked. The girl turned around to face him. She had silver hair, blue eyes and porcelain skin. She blushed and looked at the kids._

_"Can you?" She asked. He nodded, feeling a warm feeling in his chest. He put on his skates and went over to them._

_"I'm Derek. Derek Rider," he said._

_"You're the Demon of Destruction…" the girl said, "I'm Aster. Aster Phoenix."_

_"The Angel of Destiny…" they looked at each other. Derek turned away as he felt himself turning red. Byakko entered and smirked. She skated over to them._

_"Hey, I can take the kids off your hands, I have a class and would be happy to teach them, good luck bro," with that she had the children follow her. Derek growled at her retreating back._

_"Damn you Byakko…" he muttered, "sorry," he said a bit louder, "she's my older sister. Her name's Byakko." Aster smiled and looked at the hockey stick in her hands._

_"So… what do you do here?" She asked. Derek sighed and headed to the doors. Aster followed and they headed to his father's office._

_"Hey dad," Derek said. Mr. Rider looked at the two and raised a brow._

_"Derek, I thought you were to be working…" he said._

_"I was, but only Aster and a bunch of kids were there and Byakko took the kids, so here we are," Derek said. Aster shifted in her seat as she felt dark green eyes on her. Mr. Rider left them alone. With that Derek turned to Aster and struggled to find the right words._

_"I… was wondering, this may be the first time we've met, but for some reason, I want to go out with you," he said. Aster stared at him._

_"I'm not sure I'm ready for another relationship just yet Derek. I broke up with Sartorius, my ex-boyfriend, a few months ago. I caught him kissing another woman, and I've been feeling sick for a while, I'm not ready for another heartbreaking commitment…" she said. Derek sighed when she spoke again, "but, I will give it a try. Maybe you can help mend my heart." Derek smiled and sat down next to her. A few days later, they were officially dating…_

_END FLASHBACK!_

He smiled at the girl in his arms as they headed to the Osiris Rollercoaster…

**Review! Next time on Broken! Derek, Aster, Jaden and Jesse meet up and have fun at Kaiba World! What else will happen? Tune in to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Broken

**Estrella: I own the plot, not Gx! Enjoy! **

_Talking on TV "…"_

_Flashbacks_

**_Last time on Broken! We met Derek Rider, Duelist of Destruction. And we got to see how he met Aster, now, it's time to have some fun at Kaiba World!_**

Chapter 4

Jaden ran up to the newest couple. She linked her arm with Aster's and dragged the silver haired beauty to the front of the line where Jesse was waiting.

"Hey! No cutting the…" the man stopped when Jaden turned to face him. His face flushed and waved stupidly, "nah, go on ahead of me…" Jaden blinked and shrugged as Aster laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"That guy was about to dis you out for cutting but one look at your face and he goes all mushy!" Both girls laughed as they joined their respected boyfriends near the front. Jaden smiled as the line got shorter and shorter. Soon, it was their turn. Jaden and Jesse sat at the very front and Aster and Derek sat behind them. They sat in silence as the ride began. It slowly went uphill. They stopped at the top, and then went down extremely fast.

"OH MY FUCKING RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! JESSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I DON'T THINK I'LL MAKE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!" Jaden yelled.

"DON'T WOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYY! JADEN, I WON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOOOOOOOUUUU! THIS IS SO AWESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE !" Jesse yelled.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Derek yelled.

"THIS SO MUCH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! " Aster yelled. They kept screaming as they went up and down, in loops and spirals and even upside down! it was a great ride and when it was over, Jesse had to hold Jaden up. They walked up to the guy selling the DVDs and pictures and each took a copy. Aster smiled at the picture she held and showed it to everyone. It showed them all by the waterpark area. Jaden had her big goofy grin on, Jesse had both arms raised over his head and it seemed to be indicating that people should do the wave. Aster herself was laughing and pointing at Derek, who had somehow snuck some yellow food coloring, a lot to be exact, onto the ride, and somehow, unnoticed by the people around him, except Aster, and somehow not even the people who took the pictures or videos seemed to notice, as he dumped it into the water below him. In the picture he was pointing to a couple in the water, and was yelling at them. It was from that couple that he dropped the food coloring. Everyone had turned yellow and looked like an anime version of the Simpsons (which I do not own.) How he, Aster, Jaden and Jesse managed to avoid that, was extremely weird. They all laughed and sat down at a pizza joint. Ordering their favorite toppings, they looked at each other, then the picture.

"What were you trying to do Jess?" Derek asked. Jesse smiled.

"I wanted to see if people would do the wave if I did it on the roller coaster. It worked!" He held up his DVD, "I'll show ya at our hotel." Derek nodded.  
"What about you Derek? Whatever you did sure made Aster laugh a lot," Jaden wondered looking at her still giggling friend. Aster smiled and turned to Derek.

"That, was easy. You see," he took a sip of his root beer, "every year, as a kid, I would ride the roller coaster with one major goal."

"And that is?" Aster asked.

"Pull off the biggest prank, and running gag in the history of amusement and waterparks," Derek looked up, remembering the first time he did….

_FLASHBACK!_

_Five year old Derek had just discovered pranking… and food coloring. He was going to the water park with his family, and it was Saint Patrick's Day, it also just so happened to be Sunday. And living in Miami, well… it was frigging hot! The young boy entered the water park with some green food coloring. Nobody knew of his planned stunt and never would. He got on the water tube slide and when he was sure nothing was watching him, he opened the bottle and let the green liquid flow out as he got off. An hour later, everyone looked like the Grinch, Oscar the Grouch, Kermit the frog, and even the Hulk. Derek laughed so loudly, the people in the park thought if it made a child laugh, which was a very happy sound; the culprit mustn't have been all that bad, so they let the person go without knowing who it was…_

_ END FLASHBACK_

"The first time I did it, I used blue, then I did the same on Saint Patrick's Day and Christmas, only using green, and on Christmas I also used red, blue, and yellow. It's kind of funny how they look like the Simpsons. Look, it's Homer," Derek pointed to a large, husky man. Everyone smiled and turned around when the man looked at them. He was yellow and didn't like his new look. When he left, everyone laughed and then Jesse pointed out a woman with a blue beehive do.

"Check it out, it's Marge," he said and the group chuckled as she walked back. The woman huffed and walked off. Jaden spotted a girl with a saxophone.

"Lisa's over there!" She whispered and pointed to the girl. Again they chuckled and finally Aster pointed out Bart and Grandpa. It was an old man with a beard and a boy with a skateboard. The group of four laughed and walked out of the outdoor café. They wandered around, looking at the games. Jaden spotted a simple ring toss game. The prize was a Winged Kuriboh plushy and she wanted it. So, she dragged the others towards the booth… which was being held open by a freaky clown. She backed away and looked at her friends nervously. Aster smirked at her, but also cringed at the clown. She pulled Jaden aside.

"Were you ever scared of clowns as a child?" She asked. Jaden nodded violently.

"When I saw that one Batman movie…" she admitted. Aster blinked, thinking back of when she and her father, both birth and step, would watch Batman. She also remembered how the Joker looked. He was kind of freaky back then, but now she thought he was cool. She patted Jaden's shoulders and gave her a push.

"I believe it's time to face your fears Jay! Don't let that clown push you! Show him whose boss!" Jaden smiled and walked up to the booth….

**REVIEW!**


End file.
